


Hanging Out

by Applefall



Series: Fall Out Apartment [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, peterick are coupley again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Joe hang out for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I wrote this! More soon!

Joe spends two hours cleaning. He's not the cleanest person and being single and lonely means he can say fuck it and leave his apartment a mess for weeks on end. It also kind of smells like weed in his apartment, something he really should have taken care of a while ago, but he's been too lazy to do so.

Joe's almost one hundred percent sure Andy, the straightedge vegan, would not enjoy a messy apartment or the smell of weed. Plus, he really wants to impress Andy. Because if their relationship actually goes somewhere and Andy, oh god, Andy decides to move in with him, Joe wants him to like the apartment. He's never really thought this far into a relationship before. And he and Andy aren't even like, officially together.

So Joe cleans. He enlists the help of Pete and Patrick, who come over with cleaning supplies and grins on their faces. Well, Pete has a grin on his face. "Good morning!" Pete sings, bouncing into his apartment, with a grumpy Patrick trailing behind him. He has an atrocious bed head and is wearing pajamas, clearly telling he just rolled out of bed. It's far too early for Patrick to be awake. 

"Fuck you, Trohman." Patrick grumbles and rubs his eyes, drawing his jacket closer to him. Joe rolls his eyes and snickers, before grabbing his own cleaning supplies. "I was gonna sleep in." He adds, sniffing and frowning.

"Is that weed I detect?" Pete asks, wrapping his arm around Patrick's waist. Patrick gives him a grumpy look but doesn't pull away. Pete takes it as a good sign and beams, moving his arm a little lower and squeezing his butt. This time Patrick does mutter something and squirm out of his grasp, sitting down on Joe's couch.

Joe waves his hand and nods. "Dude, you know me. Of course it is. Do you think Andy would mind if I smoked?" Joe asks, suddenly feeling a little worried about that. He probably should have considered that before. Not everyone was comfortable dating someone who smoked. It wasn't like he did it all the time, just sometimes, to calm him down or something. 

Pete thinks about about it for a moment, scratching his neck. "Nah. He's not one of those people, you know?" Joe nods, relieved. Thank God. He doesn't think he could give up weed. "Well, I guess we should start cleaning your disgusting apartment!" Pete sings, bouncing over to the couch and prodding Patrick, whose dozing. 

Patrick's head snaps up and he flips Pete off, but stands. He bares his teeth when Pete leans in to kiss him. "You guys can start wherever. Just don't fuck in my apartment, please." Joe says, feeling the need to add in the last sentence. Pete gives him a smirk and Patrick gives him a glare. Patrick may be glaring now, but Joe knows he'll succumb to Pete eventually. 

"Trust me, we won't." Patrick assures him, giving Pete a glare. Pete pouts and then heads to the kitchen, Patrick following him. Joe shakes his head and laughs, beginning to clean the living room.

//

Two hours of work later, his apartment is spotless. The three of them admire it and their hard work. Joe kicks the two of them out when he received a text from Andy, telling him that he'll be there soon. They go willingly, Patrick no longer protesting that Pete has a hand on his ass. Joe is disappointed to say he went to check on their progress and found Pete's hand down Patrick's pajama pants. Joe shakes his head fondly and closes the door as they go, flopping down on his couch. He marvels at how clean the room is. It hasn't been this clean since he moved in months ago. 

He switches on the TV and heads to the kitchen to put out snacks for the two of them, keeping Andy's vegan diet in mind. Joe puts bowls out and goes to check his stash, relieved to find it all there. Pete had been hinting about Joe selling him some, but honestly, that was all his. 

He sits down on the couch and startles as the door bell rings. Joe leaps up and hurries to the door, checking himself in the mirror near the door before he opens it. He's dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, plain and casual, but he hopes he looks okay. He's tamed his 'fro as best he can, but it's starting to frizz out. 

Joe opens the door with a smile on his face to see Andy standing there, depositing sunglasses into his pocket. His heart leaps to his throat when Andy looks up and gives him a dazzling smile, his hair gelled back and the beginnings of a beard on his face. "Hi," Joe breathes, taking in his appearance. He's dressed in skinny jeans and a Crossfit jacket, muscles evident underneath the cloth. He, in short, looks amazing.

"Hey." Andy greets him, hesitating, and then stepping forward and kissing his cheek. "You look good." Andy compliments when he steps back, scratching at his beard. Joe stammers out a thank you and invites him in, gesturing wildly and is surprised he doesn't knock him in the face.

They head to the couch and sit, silent for a few moments before Andy compliments his apartment and asks how long he's lived there. That starts a conversation that leads from that to exercise, to music and video games and TV shows. He finds out so much about Andy, and Joe tells a lot about himself. Normally he'd never reveal so much to a new date, but there's something about Andy that makes him feel safe.

The two talk for a while before Andy shifts forward and frames his face with his hands, bringing him close and kissing him deeply. Joe freezes for a moment and then sighs into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist and drawing him closer. It feels like a dream, and when Andy's tongue runs across his bottom lip, Joe lets him in and wonders if it's real.

Eventually, the kiss breaks and Andy laughs. "I really wanted to do that when I first saw you." The shorter man says in his fairytale princess voice that's so endearing already. "Honestly, I couldn't help myself." 

The younger man laughs, releasing his grip on his waist. "I really wanted to do that too." Joe admits. Andy just gives him a smirk and leans forward again, kissing him senseless.

After kissing for a while, They decide to play MarioKart. They get remotes and curl up next to each other, playful banter exchanged, as well as quick kisses.

Andy stands after a few hours, apologizing and saying he had to go run errands now. Joe walks him out, a little surprised when the shorter man pins him against the door and kisses him goodbye. Clearly he's the more dominant one and Joe loves it. It just seems to make Andy even hotter. 

"So," Andy says against his lips. "Be my boyfriend?" He asks, hope in his eyes. Joe would be insane to reject him.

"Fuck yes."

Joe kisses him one last time before he leaves, closing the door and grinning to himself. He goes to his bedroom and sinks down on the bed, laughing lightly to himself. There's a bang on the wall followed by, "Did you get some, Trohman?" It's Pete, of course.

"Not yet!" Joe shouts back. He's content with waiting for Andy, despite how hot he is.

"I'm getting some right now!" Pete calls, and a loud, high pitched whimper sounds. Joe groans and stands, banging the wall with his fist and heading to his living room. Too much information, as usual, from Pete.

But whatever, he's not upset. Not when his lips are tingling from being kissed senseless by Andy Hurley.


End file.
